Untangled
by eskalations
Summary: A series of "Tangled" oneshots that take place after the ending.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! I have finally decided to just do a series of oneshots based off of the "Disney" movie "Tangled". I know a very orginal title, no? Haha it will probably change so honestly don't be alarmed by my uncreativeness. Also I will update as frequently as possible, especially with Spring Break coming, but also my school work the next week is being doubled so please be patient. Also it would be lovely to get reviews! I have other "Tangled" stories too so that may spark your interest. Anyway thank you for reading!

Disclaimer: "Tangled" and its characters are owned by Disney.

* * *

Chapter 1: Long Live

Warmth. It was the first feeling that Eugene Fitzherbert had felt when re-entering the world. It was pleasant, yet oddly uncomfortable, like it was healing a pain that he could already no longer feel.

Soon after the warmth went away Eugene realized that the petite brunette who was sitting in front of him had saved his life.  
Saved him from the ultimate demise. Not from death, but a lifetime as Flynn Rider.

Eugene felt that warmth now, but it wasn't the same. Sweat dripped from his forehead and fell to the tile on the balcony of the Corona royal palace. This was the summer sun causing him the discomfort, and the state of his nerves.

It was a day after his death, can you really blame the guy for being a bit on his toes. His sweaty palms greedily raked through his dark brown hair looking for a way to busy themselves and his footfalls were fast as he paced back and forth the length of the small balcony.

Pardoned. He was pardoned. Why wasn't he just overwhelmingly excited about this like he should be? The fact was simple, he had a whole kingdom to face. A whole sea of faces that he had once stole from and cheated.

Today was the big announcment. The princess had been found and the people had been waiting for this for 18 years. But along with the princess being returned, a wanted thief had brought her back. How would they react to that?

"Eugene?" A soft voice questioned from behind him, the man had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't even heard the pixie haired princess come out onto the balcony.

Eugene quickly fixed his posture and placed both hands on his hips, trying to look as calm as usual.

"Yeah blondie?" Was the reply she received from him, his voice was level and even a bit playful, but she had been through enough with him to know that his nerves were shaking.

"It's time for the announcement," Big green eyes looked up at his, her slippered feet cautiously walking towards him. Upon arrival Rapunzel had been dressed in clothes fit for a princess, a emerald dress made of fabrics that probably costed more than Eugene could even imagine.

He too had been given the royal treatment. They had arrived yesterday and right after telling their great adventure, and discussing long talk with the royals about his freedom, they had been taken to different rooms and treated with the utmost respect.

Rapunzel by now had reached the ex-thief and was fiddling a bit with his new black vest, styled like the blue one he had worn before.

"I know your nervous Eugene but I am too, what if they don't like me?" The innocent question quickly broke him from his thoughts as pale hands reached down to grab his large tan ones. Her emerald orbs shimmered with what looked like the beginning of tears.

Flynn Rider had never been sympathetic, or gave one specific girl the time of day really. But in the past what had it been 4 days?  
This amazing, beautiful, young women right in front of him had changed him more than she would ever possibly even know.

Instinctively Eugene took the sad princess into his arms and held her close. He was still trying to figure out this whole, relationship thing. As Flynn he had passing girlfriends but that had just been so that he could steal whatever they had, jewelry, money, anything. With Rapunzel, all of that was different.

The second her tears hit the black vest, he felt like he wanted to cry. Seeing the usually happy and estatic princess so distraught was absolutly heartwrencing.

"Hey Blondie, Shhhh, please don't cry," Eugene practically begged as he firmly placed both hands on her thin shoulders gently ruffling her messy brown hair.

Rapunzel smiled apologetically and took one of her hands, gently wiping it across her face trying to dry the skin.

"Sorry, it's just I'm scared..." The Princess got caught off suddenly as they heard someone enter the balcony from behind them. It was the Queen, her Mother.

"Darling it's time," Both Eugene and Rapunzel looked at eachother,  
both scared of what was yet to come, both longing for acceptance.

"Blondie?" The ex-thief held out his arm to her in a gentleman manor. Rapunzel grabbed his arm as gently as her shaking hands cound.

Eugene looked down at the girl who had once had 70 feet of long blonde hair, after all they had been through she had never looked so scared, or so young. Standing beside him now, Eugene's 6'2" frame towered over her small body, she looked like a child.

Leaning down, he fought the urge to roll his eyes at how sappy this was going to sound. Putting his chapped lips right against her ear he whispered, "Their going to love you, just like I do."

The Princess's face light up with a smile that looked like it would split her face in half. Rolling her shoulders back she stood proudly and gave him a confident smile as they began to walk forward following in the Queen's footsteps.

In 4 days, Eugene Fitzherbert had seen more than he had in a lifetime.  
In 4 days, was all it took for him to fall in love with the girl by his side.

Flynn Rider would be so disgraced, but Eugene could careless. He didn't need a silly book character, he had Rapunzel.

* * *

"...therefore my daughter was returned to me yesterday by none other then Flynn Rider," The King's voice boomed over the spectators of the village so that everyone could hear.

Standing on the huge balcony, where Rapunzel had been reunited with her parent's just yesterday, stood all the royals and one Eugene Fitzherbert, who was absolutely shaking in his leather boots.

"So from this day forward, Flynn Rider is pardoned from all his crimes for returning the lost princess," Not a sound was made among the villagers, everyone was absolutely shocked. For 12 years,  
the thief had made quite a name of himself among these people, and now he had suddenly decided to turn over a new leaf.

Rapunzel was then asked to speak, squeezing Eugene's arm the princess let go and left to speak to what was now going to be her kingdom.

Watching the girl tell their tale, he couldn't help but admire her bravery, and her naive sense of childlike wonder. Even now was she retold the tale her big green eyes wondered around the crowd taking everything in they could, it was all a new world to her still.

The hot sun beat down and as time drew closer and closer to the end, Eugene's nerves once again began to make him sweat.  
Standing beside Rapunzel's parents, he fiddled with his vest and tried not to listen to her talk about his death. Last night the ex-thiefs eyes wouldn't even close, terrified that they would never be opened again.

"Eugene?" Rapunzel coaxed him softly reaching her hand out towards him, wiggling her tiny fingers for him to grab.

It was now, or never.

As he gripped onto the Princess's hand, Eugene vowed to never again do something dishonest, to never fall back into the ways of Flynn Rider, and to never, ever leave the amazing girl's who was standing in front of him side.

As a warm tan hand engulfed her's she smiled brighter then the sun and pulled him up to where she was standing at the front of the balcony.

The crowd had watched silently, still taking in the story as the lost,  
now found princess wrapped her thin arms around a thiefs waist and snuggle up to his side.

Eugene looked down, his hazel eyes looking in her big green orbs and he just couldn't conceal his happiness. Though his nerves were definatly still their, with her by his side nothing would ever matter but her happiness.

A little brunette girl at the back of crowd smiled as the thief smiled down at his princess, it was like something out of a fairytale. It was her that started clapping.

Then suddenly everyone in the square was clapping and shouting out in absolute glee. People were smiling up at the couple in disbelief,  
but also shouting out thank you's to the Princess's rescuer.

No one had ever been proud of Eugene, his parents had dumped him off at an orphanage, an their caretaker wasn't the most attentive person in the world. But for once, every eye was on him, and everyone was happy because of something he did.

The ex-thief couldn't help but let the little bit of Flynn Rider that was left escape him at that moment. While he hugged Rapunzel to him tightly, what he whispered was a final farewell to the past and a hello to the future.

"This is...stupendous."

* * *

This chapter was basically written while I thought of the song "Long Live". Go listen to it! Taylor Swift wrote it, and whenever I hear it I seriously think of "Tangled".

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the feedback! And all the story alerts! Sorry this one is short but I wanted to end it in a certain place so it just ended up being...short? I may go back and add more later but who knows!

Inspired by the song: Forevermore Artist: Katie Herzig

* * *

"Eugene!" was the first thing the ex-thief heard at 6 a.m. that morning.

To say that the man hated mornings was an understatements, he loathed him. Being a thief for so long had caused him to be on the run early all the time, never getting his required amount of sleep,  
but now he loved to just stay in bed till atleast 9 when a warm breakfast was there to welcome him.

Unfortunately in the last four months Eugene had come to realize that the little pixie haired girlfriend of his, absolutely adored the mornings.

"Rapunzel...five more minutes...or more like one-hundred and eighty," He mumbled into his plush pillow as he curled back up in the silky sheets. Hearing a sigh though he knew this was going to be a battle he would not be able to win.

"Eugene..." She spoke softly coming over to the side of the bed he was on and pushing the dark brown hair away from his face. Stroking her thumb across his stubbly cheek, Eugene's face began to soften and she could tell she had won.

"Meet me in the drawing room in twenty minutes!" With that the entergetic princess sprinted from the room soundly closing the doors behind her.

"Ah...I wasn't sleepy anymore anyway..." Eugene tried to make up some excuse as to why he was being dragged around by some overly excited princess, but even when he said that he couldn't help the smile that graced his face. She was everything to him.

Getting up at six a.m. sure was a lot easier then dying for her, but he would do either of them a million times over if it made her as happy as he had seen her when he raced out his door.

After changing into his basic white shirt and black vest, the ex-thief pulled on his shiny boots and went in the direction of the drawing room, passing several bitter looking guards on the way.

"Top of the morning boys!" If looks could kill, Eugene was pretty sure he would have died right then and there, but he couldn't resist the urge to tease him with his new found freedom whenever he got the chance.

While on his way to meet Rapunzel he couldn't help but wonder what had gotten her so excited. The princess was always discovering new things and becoming overly joyous over each one, but she usually waited until atleast noon to drag him into the bubbliness.

Upon reaching Rapunzel's personal drawing room, Eugene ran a hand through his hair tiredly before pushing open the double doors, then stopping in shock.

There on the floor was Rapunzel, in her simple lavender gown that looked like the one she had wore when they met her bare toes peeking out from beneath the lace. Her legs were criss-crossed and she was sitting in front of something that could only be classified as a dollhouse.

"Eh Blondie?" I asked curiously watching as she gently ran a wooden brush through one of the dolls long blonde hair, she hadn't even noticed that he had come in.

"Eugene! Look!" She exclaimed using the doll to point at the gigantic dollhouse in front of her. It was made of wood with little windows cut out and a grand front door, intricate flower patterns wrapped around the house. In conclusion the thing was about as tall as the average 7 year old, making Rapunzel look even more childish then ever.

"I see..." The ex-thief's face broke out into one of amusement seeing his girlfriend do something so not normal. She was definately naive, but that was why he loved her.

"Mother and Father told me they had this made when I was born so that when I was older I could play with it...but..." Those big green eyes looked down at the tile floor, instantly filling with sadness.

Eugene took careful steps toward Rapunzel and sat down next to her, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulder. Sometimes he forgot how much she had really been through. "So...what do you do?" The silence was broken by the question that he already knew the answer to, but Rapunzel loved when he asked the questions...it made her feel smarter. The sadness disappeared from her emerald orbs as her mouth popped open and formed an o-shape.

"You don't know how to play with a dollhouse?" Eugene's face set into a grim expression, actually he did but would rather not remember who had taught him how to play with dolls.

"Yeah I do...but I don't know," He tried to catch his mumbling, something he had picked up from his girlfriend before she noticed the sad inflection behind his voice, but she was very attentive and saw right through him.

"Eugene...what's wrong?" Her delicate hand fell light on his shoulder as a comforting gesture. No one had ever cared for him like this, so it did help a bit. Letting out a deep gust of wind, he decided to tell his tale.

"Well we had a dollhouse at the orphanage, and all the little girls wanted to play with it. Ofcourse it wasn't as grand as yours so they had to share it with eachother...and...well my little sisters turn came..." The ex-thief couldn't continue because the girl beside him shoulders jumped and she looked at him shocked.

"You had little sisters?" Whoops. He had forgotten to tell her that. Details...details...

"Yeah but that's not the point! Anyway, when their turn came around they made me play with them, I remember I was very reluctant before I mean I was 10 years old! I would have rather been reading my book, but I had fun playing dolls with them as cheesy as that sounds, they looked so happy and at piece, innocence truly is a beautiful thing," Flynn Rider would disapprove, but Eugene wasn't Flynn anymore and it was true how he had felt when the two little girls' eyes had light up at the site of something so magical to them.

Rapunzel was smiling at him, a loving smile, one that showed that she didn't disapprove of his sappy moment, but cherished the moments when he did finally let his guard down. "That's...amazing Eugene, you really are too good to be true."

The ex-thief laughed at that, now she was being crazy! "Blondie I was a thief for most of my life, trust me when I say there are many things that keep me from the title "to amazing to be true," The princes rolled her green eyes and grabbed Eugene's hand in hers.

"Well I'm not taking it back," Now he was the one to roll his eyes drawing her nearer to him.

"Now your too good to be true," Both shared a smile as the sun rose outside and the sunshine warmed the skin in the shadow of the window.

"I guess were just the most amazing couple right? I mean were both...awesome," Rapunzel giggled and playfully punced his arm, not hard enough to hurt him though.

"Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! And hopefully I didn't make them too OOC! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! This oneshot was inspired by "I loved her first" by heartland and so I hope you enjoy it, sorry if it's short.

* * *

King William passed the length of his personal study, more nervous now then he had ever been in his life. Rapunzel and her mother had decided to take a trip to the village today without him and Eugene so it made this situation so much worse.

Eugene had asked to talk to the King, now on any other day this wouldn't be weird at all considering they talked a lot now days since he was in fact dating the princess, William's daughter. But there was a feeling in his bones that made him apprehensive, he knew Eugene was going to ask the big question soon.

He knew he was going to ask for Rapunzel's hand in marriage,  
and the boy wanted her father's premission.

"Why oh why?" The King distressed and tired from his pacing fell into the cusioned chair next to the window overlooking the kingdom right down into the square where he could see Rapunzel spinning around in circles, her lavender dress flairing out and her hand gripping her mother's as she pulled her along with her.

Rapunzel was so full of joy and was always happy at learning new things, no matter how simple they were, it just surprised him that her and Eugene had ever fallen for each other.

Don't get him wrong though, in no way would he ever doubt their love for eachother. It was impossible! They spent almost every waking second with each other and were always laughing and just staring into the other's eyes, if that wasn't love then the King had no idea what true love was.

But for once he could not be a father who merely said to himself "She could do so much worse," because when you thought about it, could she really? His daughter had fallen for Flynn Rider, the kingdom's most famous thief, well actually Flynn Rider had made a name for himself in almost every kingdom within the continent.

According to his daughter though, Flynn wasn't Flynn anymore,  
he had died along with the blonde hair and imposter who claimed to be Rapunzel's mother. This was Eugene Fitzherbert.

Eugene Fitzherbert was actually quite a gentleman, well after those countless hours of lessons, and he did have a witty sense of humor, when he wasn't telling a joke out your suspense. Most importantly he cared for Rapunzel, why wasn't William happy?

Just a little over a year ago, he had met his daughter for the first time. Ofcourse the King had seen her after birth right before she was stolen from them by that cold ruthless women but it just wasn't the same. Rapunzel was a baby, she wouldn't remember him or her mother so really that meeting on the balcony that one faithful day was their first meeting ever.

Most Fathers get atleast 16 years with their daughter before another man walked into his life.

William didn't even get 5 minutes.

"Your majesty?" A low timid voice asked from the doorway of the study, stroking his beard trying to put on the most intimidating face that he could, the man turned in his chair and motioned for the caller to come sit in the chair beside him.

"Come in Eugene," The King struggled to not laugh despite the tense feeling in the air, the boy was shaking in his boots. The ex-thiefs dark brown hair was rumpled untidely like he had ran his tanned fingers through it one too many times and his black vest was a bit askew looking as if he had been fiddling with the buttons earlier.  
He looked like a nervous wreck.

Walking over shakily, his boots made a squeek everytime they touched the tile, the silence so thick a knife could cut through it. As he sat down the cushions in the chair groaned in protest and both men looked out the window overlooking the kingdom.

Eugene was sitting up straight, almost like he was trying to size up to the King while looking for the right words to begin the conversation. While looking outside the window searching for the right things to say, his hazel eyes fell on Rapunzel who still was dancing merrily around the square a smile planted on her face, then his eyes stopped moving and his hands stopped shaking, on his face rested a peaceful smile and a look of love.

William had to admit that the boy had it bad. By the look on his face he could tell in one instant that this man would do anything to make his daughter happy, he would go as far as dieing for her, which he had already done after only knowing her for 3 days.

"Eugene, what do you see?" The king asked him gesturing out towards the kingdom in front of them as far as the eyes could see the trees drifted in the warm summer breeze. But William wanted to see if his judgement was correct.

"Rapunzel," was the only thing Eugene said as his eyes still watching Rapunzel, turned towards the King.

William secretly had hoped he wouldn't have said that so that he could intimidate the boy and shut down his proposal, but he just couldn't be the one keeping these two people from their happiness.

"Your Majesty?" Eugene asked quietly looking up at his girlfriend's intimidating Father, his voice quivering in the process and hands shaking,  
yet in his heart he held anticipation to know if he was to gain approval.

"Yes Eugene?" both held their breath one terrified of asking and one terrified of answering.

Releasing a big gust of air the shaking ceased and Eugene looked straight into the King's blue eyes transferring as much sincerity with his statement as he could muster at the moment. "I would like to ask for your permission, to propose to Rapunzel."

Even though he had been prepared for this, it didn't cease to stop the raging beating of his heart. The life of his daughter in his hands, and he was suppose to willingly give her to this boy?

For once William wasn't a intimidating King, he was an intimidating father who wanted the best for his little girl.

Standing up, he grasped his hands behind him the heavy robes that adorned his body feeling heavier then usually, or maybe it was just the psychological pressure on his shoulders.

Once again looking at the village below he spotted his wife and daughter laughing as they talked with some of the children in the square, both happy as can be.

Turning back to Eugene, he saw the fear in the man's eyes. After years and years of facing Flynn Rider in trial no matter what the verdict he would always stroll in and out of there with ease. Eugene Fitzherbert on the other hand looked like he was feeling faint.

Good, if he wasn't scared William would be worried, he should care about the approval of his girlfriends father.

He had earned it.

"Yes," The King had never been outspoken but the word he said came out sounding confident and clear.

"What?" Chuckling Willaim turned to the surprised ex-thief sitting in the chair clutching his hair in his hands. The site was amazing but the expression on his face was priceless.

"Eugene, I believe I just gave you permission to marry my daughter,"  
A smile broke out on the young man's face and he jumped up faster then the King thought he was capable in his state of nerves.

"Well that's a relief!" Rolling his eyes William recognized the signs of Eugene returning to normal blowing it off like it was no big deal,  
but his recent behavior and the smile on his face told a different story.

"Thank you," And with that the young man sprinted out of the room and down the hall probably to sit like a lost puppy and wait for his princess to return. But the fact that the ex-thief said thank you for probably the first time in his life, well William was still trying to figure his daughter's boyfriend out.

All he knew was that they were happy, and that was enough for him. But still, he wish he had more time with his little girl before her prince charming arrived.

* * *

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Im going to be gone for 2 days on a trip, so I had to post SOMETHING even though this is really just off the top of my head. I'm finally on Spring Break so I will be posting much more often, and also I would like to say thank you to the reviewers and for giving me as many story alerts as I have been getting! I'm very blessed that so far people have seemed to like my story, so please review.

God Bless,

KaylaBelle

* * *

"A year..." Rapunzel sighed as she laid her head gently on Eugene's shoulder smiling up at the night sky above her, the stars already twinkling.

The ex-thief just smiled down at her and looked back at the magnificent view in front of them, the castle was dimly glowing from the candles radiating off the inside, everyone preparing for the big event that they performed everywhere. But the thing was,  
what they had been looking for, was right here leaning on him in a boat in the middle of the lake where they sat a year before almost complete strangers, that just so happened to fall in love.

Since it was Rapunzel's nineteenth birthday, Eugene had convinced her parents that she would spend the lantern lighting out here on the lake with him. Though he had to give her up to her parents all that day, but it was worth it to see the childlike joy in her big emerald eyes.

"How does it feel to be nineteen?" Rapunzel just looked down at the water in front of them, scrunching her face and playing with the hem of her lavender dress. She hadn't felt any different was she suppose to?

"Well...why don't you tell me? You have been nineteen before,"  
Eugene chuckled slightly, even though the age thing usually bothered him. Being 8 years older then your girlfriend isn't really that strange,  
actually it's common but there was something about it that made him cringe. Though, he acted like a child most of the time, their maturity was evenly matched.

"When I was nineteen Rapunzel I was thieving and smoldering my way through life," That was a true statement, he had never been one to do "the right thing" until now. He wasn't Flynn Rider anymore,  
Eugene Fitzherbert had never had the chance to be nineteen.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes at his comment but he could tell she was struggling to hide the amused smile that threatened to break out. Lifting her head from his shoulder she carefully smoothed back her short brown hair. "Eugene, what were your birthdays like?"

Such an innocent question that actually brought the young man pain inside. She had no idea what birthdays in an orphanage are like,  
he would prefer to keep it that way.

"Blondie, I guess you could say we didn't technically celebrate them," Her green eyes grew wide and her face grew into one of shock, in the moonlight she looked even more childlike then usual and her face caused Eugene to break. "I mean we did, but not like you do."

Scrunching up her nose she began to think of many different kind of birthdays, maybe guy parties are different then the girls?

"Since your a guy is your birthday like different from mine?" She asked him still looking wide eyed up at him.

"No it's not that Rapunzel, it's just my birthday was when I got a certain gift that caused me to change my priorities," Still seeing that look of confusion on her face, Eugene sighed readying himself to tell the tale, it was short but man, it had a huge impact on his life.

"Blondie, when I was 8 I recieved "The Tales Of Flynnigan Rider" it was the only birthday present I had ever received so naturally I cherished it and read it over obsessively, and I guess took it all to heart and changed my attitude towards life, that gift turned me into Flynn Rider," He remembered back to the days he spent sitting under the window trying to use the tiny bit of moonlight that caused shadows to cast across the room and hazel eyes greedily scanning the book. His eyes would be bloodshot the next morning, the source of many whippings actually for being up past curfew.

"Oh." Rapunzel's small voice seemed almost distant as she tried to imagine what the man looked like next to her as a tiny 8 year old boy,  
just waiting for adventure. She remembered being 8, bouncing around and skipping, that was when she had started her chores, but for Eugene it was when he had altered his whole life.

"Well, if it wasn't for that book I would have never escaped my tower,"  
Her voice was a whisper and their was a small smile on her face as she looked up at him with her big green eyes, trying to show him the good things that had come out of his life of thievery.

"Blondie you are absolutely too stupendous to be locked away your whole life, you would have escaped somehow," Which was truly what Eugene thought. Rapunzel was an extroadinary girl, no way could Gothel have hidden this big bundle of life away from the world.

"Well, honestly I wouldn't have wanted to live out of my tower without you," The princess looked over at the man that she had in a short time fallen in love with and saw that his hazel eyes were shining with the same affection she had for him. Neither would choose to live without the other.

Then reflected onto the midnight black water was a single glowing lantern, and the girl's eyes flew to the sky looking in wonder as the single lantern her parents sent out gleamed warmly.

All of a sudden lantern after lantern was sent up from the streets of the village where thousands of commoners stood glancing up at the scene above them all still amazed at how beautiful this event could truly be.

But on the lake Eugene and Rapunzel had the most spectacular view of all as more and more lanterns were sent off of the boats floating calmly on the lake. The princess of course only had her eyes on the glowing lights in front of her, a content smile set on her glowing face.

Eugene couldn't help himself, the smile that broke out as he watched Rapunzel excitedly try to push a lantern off the water just as she had last year. He probably looked like a dork, but he could care less at this moment.

Rapunzel hadn't been paying much attention to anything since the first lantern twinkled in the night sky but the warm feeling that warmed her shoulders told her to turn around. Sitting there was a familiar sight, Eugene holding two glowing lanterns in his hands and a slight smile on his face.

After she excitedly sat back down they glanced up and watched as their lanterns floated upwards through the yellows and oranges,  
never leaving the others side.

Looking back over at the girl in front of him as her mouth went agape with surprise as their lanters continued to stay side by side while soaring, Eugene had a realization.

Then and there it was decided, he had to marry her someday. What made this come to his mind he had no idea, but he loved this girl and wanted to spend every moment of the rest of his life with her.

Maybe just maybe, next year when she turns around he may have something a little more sparkly to give her then a lantern.

* * *

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry I havn't written in days, gosh even on break I'm busy! Haha! Anyway I thought of this today, and for some reason all throughout the movie I kinda think Flynn/Eugene might of had a little sibling, I don't know why but he just strikes me as an "Older Brother" type. Thanks for the reviews!

"Eugene?" His wife's voice said from behind the prince consort. He had been daydreaming for the past ten minutes while staring out the window at the kingdom below.

"Yeah Blondie?" Eugene answered not bothering to turn around and face her. Even though it had been about 7 months since he had gotten the "news", Eugene still liked to ponder the idea without having to show everyone the emotions that this new obstacle brought, excitment yet a big amount of fear.

"Why was this satchel so important anyway?" The Princess was curious as to why her husband after years of not being a thief insisted on keeping the thing. It had good memories with it, but had no use anymore.

The question hit home for Eugene, their was a reason he kept the now old battered satchel with him throughout the years, why it held such an importance to him.

"Well, it's kind of a long story..." His wife turned him around to face her, green eyes shining at the aspect of a new story. Eugene laughed at the childlike wonder plastered on her face.

(Flashback/Story)

"Where's my book?" Orphan Eugene frantically asked the other children in the room, who simply shrugged and went back to their various cleaning utensils. The brown haired 13 year old looked under all the beds in the boy room and even went down stairs to the den of the orphanage to see if it had been left their after reading one of the stories out of it.

"The Tales Of Flynnigan Rider" was the most stupendous book he had ever read, in fact it had given him an idea. When he turned 15 he was planning on leaving the run down orphanage and completely starting over, as Flynn Rider. The only thing that kept him here, was the fact that his two little sisters also had to be raised in this dump.

Annabelle and Elizabeth were his twin sisters, both at the tender age of 7 didn't even remember their parents. Actually Eugene didn't remember their father ever being present, just their mother who left them in the orphanage right after the two girls were born.

Yes that was what kept him here, if it wasn't for them he would have become a dashing bandit years ago and would already be halfway to that island, but they held him back, they needed someone from their family.

He was still conflicted about taking them when he went off on his own in a few years, Eugene just wasn't sure if he wanted to drag them into something that was illegal, such as stealing.

"Ok, think Eugene...where did you last read it?" Thinking back he didn't remember even taking it out of his room after falling asleep last night after reading chapter 10, his favorite chapter of all. "Great, now I'm talking to myself."

"Eugene?" A voice from behind asked as he crouched down on the cold wooden floor. He turned his head a little, hazel eyes detecting a pair of tiny pale feet.

The owner of them was Annabelle Fitzherbert, his tiny seven year old sister. Her brown hair was tied back with a tattered light pink ribbon and her brown play dress had various holes in it. Sometimes looking at her, he couldn't believe how small and frail she was, yet amazingly the joy in her big green eyes never left. In Annabelle's small fingers she clutched the exact thing he was looking for.

"...that's my book isn't it?" Eugene raised an eyebrow at his little sister as her eye's fell downcast to her barefeet. Standing up he went over to the girl and wrapped an arm around her skinny shoulders.

"I didn't think you would notice it was gone," The sincerity in her voice rang clear as she handed the book to her older brother.

"It's ok, just ask before you take something of mine," Annabelle's eyebrows scrunched at the statement.

"But Eugene, you take things without asking all the time," Ouch. That hurt.

"It's different," She wanted to respond but kept her mouth shut not wanting to start a fight between them. "Why did you take it anyway?"

The girl looked up at him nervously, her green eyes shifting slightly as she looked around the room searching for a way to change the subject but failed to find anything. Sighing she answered the question.

"Elizabeth and I made something for you, and we needed the book," That surprised Eugene. What could his little sister's have made him? "You can come see it now though, we finished last night."

They began their trek up the creaky wooden stairs, stepping over old tattered teddy bears and broken toys on the way up.

This place was old to say the least and very small, the boys shared one room and the girls shared the other, the caretaker was mean but atleast she put food in their bellies atleast 3 times a week. Growing up, this was all they had ever known, that's exactly why Eugene was eager to become Flynn Rider, so that he could start living the life he knew he was meant for.

"Elizabeth was just finishing the last stiching," This spiked his curiousity even more, recently the two girls had learned how to sew and both were excellent at it. What would they have made him that could have been sewn?

"Alright, it better be something totally awesome if you had to steal my book for it," His little sister just giggled and rolled her eyes, Eugene was always putting on this fake cocky attitude which she pretended annoyed her, but actually it was nice to have someone so carefree around.

Walking into the girl's room, Eugene could instantly hear the giggling and the usual girl talk. Rolling his eyes, he advanced to where he knew his little sisters beds were. Both were placed in the corner of the room,  
neither of them had blankets and were tiny.

Sitting on the bed, looking at what looked like a brown piece of cloth was Elizabeth, her golden hair pulled back with a pale green ribbon and her tiny legs tucked underneath her cream colored dress as she looked over the thing in front of her.

"Elizabeth?" Annabelle asked as she walked over to the girl, head instantly snapping up at the sound of their footsteps.

"Oh hi Eugene!" The little girl exclaimed quickly hiding the object behind her back in the process. Hazel eyes met as Eugene observed his little sister.

"He knows we made him something Beth," Her posture fell slightly sad that the surprise was out, as Annabelle walked over and sat next to her sister on the worn matress.

"Oh, did you tell him what it was?" The little girl shook her head no, and Elizabeth's smile returned once again. Both shared a look, emerald orbs staring into hazel as they tried to decided who was going to share the surprise.  
Annabelle finally decided she would.

"Eugene, you know how your always losing that book of yours?" He shook his head defiantly, but the boy knew it was true. "Well we made you something to hold the book, that you could keep with you all the time."

Elizabeth shyly took out the object behind her back and handed it over into his waiting hands. A satchel.

You could see the stiching where they had run out of cloth and it had different colored patches on it, but to him it was perfect. The strap on the bag would allow him to keep it with him all the time.

"It's the exact size to fit your book, and a few other objects," After saying that both Annabelle and Elizabeth were brought into a warm hug. Eugene grabbed the girls and held onto them, thanking them through the loving embrace rather then words.

"You two are stupendous, you know that right?" The little girls giggled as their skinny arms wrapped around his torso and neck.

Letting go after a few minutes, Eugene asked them if they would like for him to read a chapter before they had to go to sleep. Both eagerly nodded.

That night as he sat on Elizabeth's bed his sister's curled against his side, the moon shining through the window, Eugene read his favorite chapter.

"...and Flynnigan knew that he would never find someone like her again,  
someone so full of life and joy, he regreted his decision to leave, but kept moving forward." After saying the last words, Eugene looked down at the two girls on his sides, both snoring gently. The girls fingers were curled and if possible they looked even younger in their sleep.

Right then and there, the boy realized he could never leave them. But if to keep them safe, he would.

(End of story)

"Oh," Rapunzel's eyes had filled up with tears at the conclusion of his story, she had never had siblings and never realized the love that they shared.

Both were now sitting on their bed gazing outside where the sun was setting over the forest where their adventure had first began. Eugene was playing with his black vest a bit, hating telling backstories, and the princess was absentmindedly stroking her stomach still thinking about the tale that had just been told.

"It's all I have to remember them by, and it's been by my side...excuse me on my side for years," Rapunzel giggled at her husbands correction placing a dainty hand on his knee and smiling up at him.

"You know after hearing that story, I have no idea why your so scared of being a Father Eugene," He cringed slightly at the word she had just used.

Yes he was excited that him and Rapunzel were going to have a little child to call their own, but still every aspect of it scared him to death.

"Rapunzel, I don't know how to be a dad. I grew up never even meeting my Dad." Sighing the ex-thief placed his elbows on his knees and ran his fingers through the brown hair atop his head, frusterated at himself.

"Eugene?" His wife gently used a hand to guide his gaze to hers. "I grew up without a Mother...well one who cared for me anyway. Don't you think I'm terrified?"

She was right. Mother Gothel hadn't exactly been the most motherly example, and Rapunzel had only had a real mother for a few years.

"I know Rapunzel, it's just your amazing at everything...and I just...  
I don't know," For once in his life, Eugene was at a lost for words.

Gently taking his hand in hers, the Princess placed the rough hand on her belly underneath her soft pale one.

Instantly Eugene's face softened and he looked into his wife's big green eyes, the fear still their but the joy and love overtaking it.

"You're gonna be a great dad."

A/N: How was it? Review? Please? 


End file.
